


Middle Of The Aisle.

by Jind0r1



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jind0r1/pseuds/Jind0r1
Summary: Two Strangers meet at their friend's wedding and before they part ways, they promised to meet each other again in the middle of the same aisle.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Middle Of The Aisle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers! I'm back again with a short one short, this time it's a fluff! Surprise~ I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

_**-** _

"Hey, Jiwoo!" Jung eun beamed as she spread her arms open and welcome the star of the show into her hug, Jiwoo let out a squeal as she crushes Jung eun in her hug.

"You made it!"

"Of course, I will come, I can't miss my best friend wedding!"

"When you said you probably couldn't come, I was devastated! I really thought you would pick work over me again!"

"Nah, I wouldn't do that again, I can't afford to send you 2 months’ worth of chocolates again."

Jiwoo laughed out loud and hugs Jung eun tighter but this time not tight enough to crush the girl, Jung eun laughed along and return the hug.

"Don't make my bride cry today!"

Jung eun and Jiwoo turn to Sooyoung walking to them, Jung eun eyes Sooyoung from top to toe and said, "who knew you'll look this good!"

"I didn't expect to look good in a suit too, I really wanted to wear a dress but I lost the bet with Jiwoo so now me and my bridesmaids are all in suits," Sooyoung said as she fans herself and rolled her eyes at Jiwoo.

"You suck at scissors paper stone!"

"You cheated?!"

"I said I will pull a paper!"

"But you pulled out a stone instead!"

"Why asked you to believe me?!"

"You're a cheater!"

Jung eun laughs at the couple bantering over a child game that she didn't notice one of Sooyoung's bridesmaid making her way over to them.

To be more specific, she was making her way over to Jung eun.

Jung eun was about to tear the two apart when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turns back and sees a beautiful blonde hair stranger looking right back at her.

The warm smile on her face made the corners of Jung eun's lip go up.

"Hey, I'm Jinsol, Jung Jinsol."

"Hi, I'm Jung eun, Kim Jung eun."

"Nice to meet you," Jinsol smiled as she held her hand out.

"Still shaking hands in these modern times?" Jung eun questioned with a teasing tone and shook Jinsol’s hand.

"Well, you still shook my hand, so that counts as something right?"

"You can say that," Jung eun smiled and Jinsol grinned.

"I haven't seen you before, you must be the mysterious best friend Jiwoo was mentioning about throughout her planning of their wedding," Jinsol said as she walks with Jung eun to the drink station, Jung eun nodded her head and took two glass of wine from the tray that the waitress was holding as they walkabout.

Jung eun passes one of them to Jinsol and said, "That's because I don't work here anymore, let alone residing here. I take 6 and a half hours to come here so I'll only be back when it's the holidays."

"Ahh, where do you stay?"

"My work is based in Singapore right now so I'm staying there," Jung eun said as she takes a sip of the red wine, Jinsol follows and nodded her head.

"Don't you miss Korea?"

"I do, I definitely miss Korea. I miss my friends, my family, the food and the culture but I don't have to worry since Singapore is a multi-cultural country, so I won't have to face any discriminations there. Besides, there’s a lot of Korean restaurants around, I can just go to one and satisfy my cravings!"

"That's great, you'll feel at home quick!"

"Mmhmm, my colleagues help me adjust to Singapore too, without them, I would still be lost there."

"What do you do?"

"I do marketing, I'm trying to bring in the Korean market into Singapore so we could help Korean people to set up business here easily and they can be able to cater to the locals but still keep their culture in their products."

"Wow, sounds like a mission," Jinsol awed and Jung eun laughed, she nodded her head along to that statement.

"I'm not a hero on a mission, just doing my job. what about you?"

"I'm a farmer," Jinsol grins and Jung eun's eyes widen at that.

"Farmer?!"

"Yeah, I moved to the countryside to be a farmer! Sounds like a pretty bold move, right?"

"Definitely, I wouldn't dare to do that..."

"Welp, I dare so I did. I sold everything I had and moved to the countryside to set up an eco-friendly farm, I used sustainable ways to grow crops and rear animals!"

"It takes a long time and a lot of money but hey, it will benefit the environment in the long run."

"Aren't you worried that you'll not earn enough to support yourself and family?"

"I am worried, that's my number 1 worry. however, there are many food companies out there buying from me after they learnt about my farm so that makes me feel relieved that companies are willing to pay a little more to help support farmers like me!" Jinsol beamed as she tells Jung eun about her job.

Jung eun smiles back as she listens intensively, Jinsol’s definitely brave and the first person who will go all out to do whatever she can for the environment.

"You must be an environmentalist," Jung eun said and Jinsol nodded her head, her proud smile says all.

"Jung eun."

"yeah?"

"Do I look weird?" Jinsol said as she turns 360 to show Jung eun her attire. 

"No," Jung eun frowns and shake her head, wondering why the girl asks her such a question. 

"That's good! because this suit is a hand-me-down from my dad and I did some adjustment to it so it will fit me," Jinsol smiled and Jung eun gave Jinsol an impressed look. 

"Wait, you need to adjust that..." Jung eun trails off as she walks to Jinsol and adjusted the girl's tie. 

"all done!" 

Jinsol looks down at the same time as Jung eun who looks up, this causes the two of them to hit their head against each other. They let out a yelp as they jumped apart, both rubbing the throbbing part of their head. 

"You okay?" 

"You alright?" 

The two laughs out loud when their question for each other happened to be timed together.

"I'm fine," Jung eun laughed and Jinsol nodded her head, "I'm okay." 

"Well~Sorry to interrupt you two love birds, my wedding is about to start! I have to bring Jung eun away now," Jiwoo sings out as she walks over to them, Jinsol turns to Jiwoo and nodded her head. Waving her hand goodbye at Jung eun, Jinsol excused herself to leave Jiwoo and Jung eun alone. 

"I see you've met Jinsol," Jiwoo grinned and wiggled her eyebrow, Jung eun rolled her eyes and let Jiwoo drag her back into the cabin where the rest of Jiwoo's bridesmaids waits for them. 

The wedding past by like a breeze and now everyone was seated together at the long dining table, sharing a meal with the newlyweds. 

Jung eun took the empty seat next to Jinsol and the two started to hit it off from there. Throughout the dinner, their eyes never left each other even during the toast session where the bridesmaids of both parties come up to talk about the couple. 

Right after the dinner, everyone bid the newlyweds goodbye, and all went in their own ways except Jung eun and Jinsol. A cheeky grin emerged on Jinsol’s face as she grabs Jung eun's hand as the two spend the night together at the nearby carnival. 

Jinsol won Jung eun a big stuff toy and Jung eun overcome her fear of heights for Jinsol, their night spent together was filled with laughter and a lot of hand-holding. 

Just as Jinsol was about to tell Jung eun that she'll bring her back to her hotel, Jung eun interrupted Jinsol by telling the latter that the night is still young. 

They head to a nearby bar and drank to their heart's content, giggles and slurs left their mouth as they tried to keep up a conversation with each other. 

The two of them dragged their drunken self back to Jung eun's hotel and spend the night together intimately. 

The moment they wake up, Jung eun pushed Jinsol back into the hotel bed and off they went for round 2.

Once they finished "wrestling", Jinsol offered to bring Jung eun to her farm and Jung eun agreed to go. 

Jung eun packed her bags and left hand in hand with Jinsol to her farm where they spend Jung eun's last 3 days together. 

Jinsol taught Jung eun how to grow certain flowers and herbs while Jung eun taught Jinsol how to better market her goods to the locals so they would buy from her. 

Throughout the 3 days of staying together, they knew a lot about each other. They learnt about each other so quickly that some neighbours mistook them as couples when they left hand in hand to the market.

The two of them blushed as they deny that claim, but deep down both of them wished that was true. The look that they shared was enough to tell the two of them that they both fell in love with each other at first sight.

When their hands accidentally touched each other, the electricity between them was undeniable. 

When they see the other party smile, their body responds by smiling back widely. 

When one of them says a joke that's not funny at all, that joke suddenly becomes the funniest joke for them that they fell to the ground laughing with tears coming out of their eyes. 

When one of them feels down, the other party just knew what to do to cheer them up. 

Though they only met for a week, but it felt like they have known each other for years and they were no different to any married couples out there. 

However, everything comes to an end someday, Jung eun have to go back to work. 

It was a tearful departure where neither one of them wanted to let go until the announcement for the plane's departure was heard, they never stopped waving goodbye to each other until they were out of each other's sight, both carrying the promises they made to each other close to their hearts.

Both were now 6 and a half-hour away from each other and they couldn't do anything about it. 

The two opt for the writing of letters to each other since it would be more romantic and nice to keep the tradition of the writing of letters alive. 

Jung eun likes to write letters while Jinsol likes receiving them. 

The two would write a letter to each other every day, without a fail, for the next 2 years.

Each letter would contain a love note to each other and a summary of their day, sometimes a picture would accompany the letter or sometimes an item would come along with the letter. 

Every day was a different letter, it was like a surprise egg for them. Some days when they were feeling down, there would be more than one letter and the raw emotions in the letter would make the recipient cry. 

Some days when they were feeling very well, the letter would too be more than one however a big smile would be worn on the recipient's face. 

They would wait at their respective letterbox every Wednesday because that's the day when they would get each other's letter, they would be the first to call the post office if they didn't get their letter. 

The letters didn't reach them sometimes so they would call and ask at least once a day until the letter reaches them, this has become such a norm that their respective post office would inform them that their letters have come and they can come to pick it up if they would like to. 

Of course, they did, they would pick it up the moment they receive a call, and this would always pique the interest of the many curious postmen working there. 

They would leave with a cheeky grin as they choose to not tell the postman or to let out a piece of small information about the letters that would leave the postmen in suspense. 

However, one day, the letters started to lessen. 

The two got busy as their workload start to increase, Jung eun was getting busier catering to the local market while Jinsol was busy growing her crops so she could sell them promptly to the many companies buying from her. 

Her farm flourished quickly with the advice given by Jung eun. 

Jung eun's ways to cope with stress has improved with the advice given by Jinsol. 

The two seek each other's comfort and advice to get through the time but still managed to keep sending each other at least 2 letters a week. 

However, one-day Jinsol stops receiving a letter from Jung eun and she began to panic. 

Did Jung eun get into trouble? 

Did Jung eun hurt herself? 

What if something happens to Jung eun? 

Worries filled Jinsol’s mind that she was hardly able to get through her work. 

Her biggest regret at that time was to not ask for Jung eun's number. 

Jinsol turned to Jiwoo and Sooyoung for help but the reply she got was Jung eun's very busy and that there's no need to worry for Jung eun. 

"Jung eun's a big girl, don't worry okay? she's just really busy now, she'll write to you soon!" Sooyoung would cheer the sulky Jinsol up when Sooyoung calls Jinsol. 

Jinsol has no choice but to let Sooyoung's word to comfort her worrying heart. 

Unknown to her, Jung eun was actually busy moving out of her old flat. Jung eun got a raised and she was promoted, this, however, meant that she was getting relocated. To make travel to work easier, Jung eun has to move nearer to her new workplace. 

Moving was such a tiring chore that Jung eun completely to write Jinsol a letter. 

Jung eun went back to work and let work consume her, that she has completely forgotten about her letter writing with Jinsol. 

A few months have passed and not once did Jinsol get a letter, the postmen would see Jinsol sitting by her letterbox and her eyes lit up when she sees them, but her smiles drop when the postmen shake their head. 

The whole town didn't want to see their favourite farmer so moody, they all came together to write a letter and made it a point to send it to Jinsol every Wednesday. 

Throughout those months, Jinsol survived it by receiving the town member's letter to her and her still never failing to send a letter to Jung eun. 

After a few more months, Jinsol decided to send her last letter to Jung eun and inside the letter contained something important whether Jung eun read it or not would be proven on that day itself. 

Jung eun was busy finishing up her work when she got a call from an unknown number. 

"Is this Kim Jung eun?" 

"Yes, who is this?" 

"This is Mrs Lim; I have been receiving a lot of letters from Korea to my address and they were all for you." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I'm bothering you with those letters!" 

"No, it's fine, I opened up one of the letters and it came from someone name Jinsol," the caller - Mrs Lim - said. 

Jung eun's eyes widen as she remembered about her promise to Jinsol, she totally forgotten about it for months now. 

The fact that Jinsol still writes her makes Jung eun's heart flutter and her feeling awfully guilty for not writing back. 

"I'll go over to take the letter if that's okay with you?" 

"Sure, I'm at home the whole day tomorrow so you can come and pick it up anytime." 

"Great, thank you so much, Mrs Lim, sorry for the trouble." 

"No worries." 

That night Jung eun went to bed feeling guilty, tears formed in her eyes as she remembered her times with Jinsol. 

The next day, Jung eun went to get the letters from Mrs Lim after she finished her work. 

Before Jung eun left, Mrs Lim called out for her. 

"Ms Kim?" 

"Yea?" 

"Whoever is Jinsol, I think he really loves you; he has never failed to send you a letter the past few months."

"Oh..."

"I've been trying to get your contact number so I can reunite you guys together, I took a long time, I hope he hasn't lost feelings for you." 

"Right...thank you," Jung eun thanked Mrs Lim and walked away.

Before she was about to turn the corner, she turns back and sees Mrs Lim still in the hallway. 

"Mrs Lim, Jinsol is not a guy... she's a girl." 

"Well, love has no gender, right? Thanks for the clarification! Go get her!" Mrs Lim cheered and Jung eun broke into a big smile, she never knew she would see someone cheering for her like that despite how conservative everyone is there. 

Jung eun went home and immediately opened up the letters. 

Some made her burst out crying because of how worried and unsure Jinsol sounded when she wrote the letter about Jung eun's feeling for her. 

Some made her laugh because of the jokes and the funny events Jinsol added for her the photos included made it so much better for her and she could see how well Jinsol was doing. 

After two hours, she finally reached the last letter. Jung eun opened that letter slowly and gingerly, afraid that any extra force would tear the letter apart. 

That was the last thing she wanted. 

Jung eun took out the letter and she started bursting out into tears after reading the first few lines. 

_'Hey, Jung eun,_

_This is Jinsol, I'm not sure if you still remember me but I do, I've never forgotten about you and never will. I have been sending letters to you for the past few months, wishing to get one back in the process, but I didn't get any from you. The town members saw how dejected I was that they started writing letters to me so I can help cope with the sudden loss of letter from you._

_I always wondered why you didn't send me a letter, was it because you got busy?_

_Was it because you found someone new?_

_Was it because the love you have for me has died out?_

_Was it because I was too annoying for sending the letters?_

_Do you hate me now?_

_Do you not want anything related to me now?_

_I don't know Jung eun, I was scared._

_What if they were one of those above?_

_I would be hurt, so so hurt because I never felt any one of those above. I love you so much Jung eun, I love you so much that my heart aches and longs for you every night. I stare at the stars at night wishing you would be staring at the same stars as I did._

_I really want you back in my life, no matter what it takes, Jung eun I love you. I love you so so much, I want you to be in my life not as friends but something more than that._

_If you still feel the same way as I do, please meet me on the day of Sooyoung and Jiwoo’s wedding at the same place where we first met in the middle of the aisle._

_I'll be there the whole day and wait for you if you come, I know you feel the same as me. However, if you didn't show up, I support you wholeheartedly because your happiness is my happiness._

_From Jinsol._

_Please come, I really love you. '_

Jung eun looks at her calendar, the wedding day is tomorrow. Jung eun shot out of her chair and grabbed a suitcase from her closet, she grabbed her stuff from her closet and dumb it in her suitcase. 

Jung eun grabbed her phone and made a call to her boss.

"Good evening boss, I know it is late now, but may I take a few days off?" 

"I can't give you an approved leave now, it's too sudden." 

"Boss, I know this is the most sudden and absurd request, but I have something important that I need to do!" 

"Is it that important that you have to leave so suddenly?" 

"Yes, this concern my life, I'm going to get the love of my life!" Jung eun said with desperation in her tone. 

She hears her boss laugh and he said, "Well you can go, but you can don't come to work again. Only after you get them, then you can come back to work." 

"Thank you so much!" 

Jung eun throws her phone on her bed and went to pick out all the stuff that she needs with a smile on her face, she can’t wait to see Jinsol again.

Jinsol sat on the bench that was still around from the previous marriage of another couple a day ago, she stared at the altar in front of her. 

One day, there will be a pastor behind there and standing in front will be her and Jung eun as they exchange their wedding ring. 

Jinsol looks down at the letter in her hand which contains all the good luck and well wishes for Jung eun. 

Another hour as passed and the sun is setting, a deep sigh escaped her mouth. Jung eun's not going to come, there goes her hope for wanting Jung eun back in her life. 

Jinsol watch as the sun set slowly, she places the letter and the ring box down on the chair, she looks up and blinks the tears away, she can't cry right now. 

Maybe her and Jung eun wasn’t meant to be, there’s no need to cry over something that’s meant to happen.

Jinsol rubs her thighs and she stands up, her head low as she walks back onto the aisle slowly. There's a reason why she sat in the first row, so she wouldn't reach the middle quickly. 

Her eyes glued onto the ground as she took a step, each step brought her closer to the middle. 

Just as she was about to reach the middle, a loud voice called out for her. Jinsol retracted her feet and plant both of then one step away from the middle, she looks up and sees Jung eun panting hard in front of her. 

"I-I came here as fast as I could! I booked the first flight to Korea last night, I came here the moment I landed," Jung eun pants out as she walks to Jinsol with tears in her eyes. 

"Why would you think I've never forgotten about you? I’ll never do that silly you!” Jung eun chokes out and Jinsol lets out a smile, the tears forming quickly in her eyes.

"I just got so busy with work and moving of house that I have forgotten to write to you, I’m so sorry about that." 

"I've never stopped loving you and will never ever stop loving you, I’ve never loved anyone like that until now." Jung eun smiles as she took out the letter that she wrote on the plane, inside contained everything that she wanted to tell Jinsol and all her feelings for the girl.

"You broke my heart into so many pieces when you questioned about my feelings for you, I never wanted to smack you in the head so bad! I’m so sorry that I made you so unsure, so scared, so worried about me and your feelings, I never meant to do that,” Jung eun apologised and Jinsol shakes her head quickly as she wipes the tears off her face hastily.

"I don’t think I said this enough, Jung Jinsol, I love you." Jung eun finished as she stops just one step before the middle. 

Jinsol watches with a smile, tears falling freely down her face, she can't believe she's hearing those from Jung eun. Jinsol was scared that her feelings were one-sided and never returned. 

"I love you too Jung eun," Jinsol whispered out as she took a step forward to the middle of the aisle. 

"I love you so much Jinsol," Jung eun whispered back as she took a step forward to the middle of the aisle. 

The two stares at each other with so much love in them, that just proves how much love they have for each other.

"Remember the promise we made at the airport?" Jinsol asked with a smile. 

"Yes, we promised that we'll meet at the middle of the aisle again," Jung eun smiled and she grabbed Jinsol by her shirt to pull the girl into her kiss.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! If you enjoy 'Middle Of The Aisle.' Let me know how you feel by commenting below! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Follow me at the followings,  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jind0r1)  
> [AsianFanFic](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/2049217)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/Jind0r1)


End file.
